


Bedroom Floor

by Docks33



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Dark Emma Swan, Dom/sub, F/F, Floor Sex, Girl Penis, Humiliation, Light BDSM, One Shot, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-16
Updated: 2017-11-16
Packaged: 2019-02-03 09:09:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 867
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12745305
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Docks33/pseuds/Docks33
Summary: Emma is the Dark One and Regina must only obey one rule.





	Bedroom Floor

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for all the support on my first fic (Blind Lust)! This is another one-off of the same flavour. Hope you enjoy! ;)
> 
> Note: contains Regina g!p

Tonight, there are no ropes, no blindfolds, and only one rule: Stay on the floor.

Emma stands by the window smoking a cigarette and looking out into the darkness as if Regina isn't lying naked and helpless on the floor of the mansion's master suite.

The brunette's pupils are dilated, looking up at her Saviour. Her Dark One. Her core pulses as she acknowledges the truth of who really belongs to whom. She is Emma's, and she will behave that way. "Please...Mistress." 

Emma continues to ignore her and the brunette can't handle it anymore. She pushes herself up, her smooth stomach pulling up off the ground, and begins crawling on her hands and knees towards the blonde. "Please, I need -"

Emma extends her hand toward Regina, using her power to push Regina back onto the ground. And then with lightning speed the blonde is standing above her. "Impatient today, aren't we?" On the surface, Emma looks like she might be bored, but her eyes betray her, grazing over Regina's naked torso, and there is lust in her eyes.

Regina takes in the moment, feeling the roughness of the carpet against her back and the guilt-ridden pleasure of being at the Dark One's mercy.

"Get on your knees."

Her voice is steady, but her hands shake ever so slightly and Regina sits up onto her knees as if she is a puppy heeling to its master. Emma leans over so their lips are close enough to touch and non-noncommittally caresses the underside of the brunette's right breast.

Before Regina's nipple has time to stand at attention, she hears a crack as Emma's opposite hand flies across her face.

The blonde stands back to her full height, walks over to the large chair in the corner of the room, and takes a seat. "Today is not about what you need."

Regina's clit begins to throb at the insinuation that she might be allowed to touch Emma tonight. To please her Mistress.

Emma uncrosses her legs and as her knees part she is suddenly naked from the waste down, her black, high-heeled boots and skintight leather pants having vanished at her will.

The brunette needs no other invitation as she begins to crawl once again towards Emma, her eyes focused on her prize.

As Regina reaches the blonde she eagerly takes in her scent, wrapping her arms around slim, muscular thighs, and appreciating the privilege of being able to use her hands.

Emma’s clit swells at the feeling of Regina's breath and she grabs a fistful of brown hair, forcing the petite woman's mouth to meet her entrance.

“Taste me.”

The command is unnecessary, Regina is already parting her folds with her tongue, drinking her in, and feeling the heat radiating from Emma's core.

“Mmmm!!” Regina would say so much more but the pressure from Emma's hand is unrelenting and she is being smothered between powerful thighs. 

Emma lets out a deep, guttural moan before pulling the brunette off of her, throwing her to the ground.

“You think you can make me cum that easily for you?” 

Her tone is accusatory and Regina knows Emma must have had something particular in mind for tonight. Regina absently feels her own sex as her excitement soaks her.

“Get on your back.”

Regina lies down flat on her back and Emma kneels down, straddling her. The blonde begins grinding down onto Regina and suddenly the brunette feels herself erect, warm and firm inside the Dark One. She jerks up, shocked at the overwhelming and unfamiliar feeling, something between a gasp and a scream trying to escape from swollen lips. However, before the brunette can properly react to the orgasmic sensation the blonde leans forward and places a hand over her throat. 

“Don't you dare cum before me or I'll make sure this ‘toy’ of yours becomes a permanent appendage.”

Regina can hardly think about whether that's even a threat or not with the amount of pleasure she's in, but she will do anything to put Emma's needs above her own. She grabs the blonde’s hips and begins thrusting deep and hard, and Emma pushes the brunette’s face to the side against the ground so Regina can no longer gape at Emma's writhing and sweat-covered body.

The brunette holds her breath for a moment, realizing she is moments away from forbidden release, and then the blonde is grabbing her shoulders, nails sinking in, and Regina begins to feel rapid pulses around her length.

In that moment there is unspoken permission and Regina is convulsing under her, feeling the relief of hot white pleasure bursting through her body from her core to her fingertips.

And just as the arc of her orgasm is ending Regina feels herself withdrawing from Emma's still-throbbing pussy and looks down to see her own sex returned to its usual form.

She looks up just in time to see the blonde lean over and give her a deep, biting, and passionate kiss and then the Dark One is once again clothed and standing over her. 

“Thanks for the fuck, Your Majesty.”

And then she is gone and Regina is left alone on her bedroom floor feeling utterly and wholly satisfied.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for the continued support and feedback on my story - I will most certainly be providing an Emma g!p in the near future.


End file.
